


some men die under the mountains looking for gold. some die looking for a hand to hold.

by princessyuaaye



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealousy AU, i'm bad at writing but i really miss mulder and scully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessyuaaye/pseuds/princessyuaaye
Summary: scully sees a woman coming out of mulder's apartment.jealousy au





	some men die under the mountains looking for gold. some die looking for a hand to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all i'm not really the best at writing but i really miss mulder and scully, so i'm writing in the hopes of feeling close to them again.
> 
> i do not own the characters or settings and any mistakes are my own

She was no stranger to seeing him with other women. He was obviously attractive and was clearly a healthy man with healthy needs. She wasn’t surprised when she exited the elevator on his floor and was met with a woman leaving his apartment with a very telling smile on her face. It was never quite the walk of shame, with Mulder, but rather, always a walk of appreciation and contentment. Yeah, he often went out with and later seduced women he met on Match.com. She sometimes found herself pondering what it would be like to be one of those women. Even just for a night. Every partner of Mulder’s that she had met was clearly very satisfied, which confirmed what Dana Scully had always known: Fox Mulder was very skilled in regard to the horizontal mambo. 

Dana Katherine Scully had made a profile on that stupid dating website but has not made a single match over the last few months that she has had the account. She would be concerned that the site’s algorithm was broken, but Mulder seemed to be matching with beautiful, tall, leggy, brunette, exactly the opposite of Dana Scully-type women left and right. As silly as it is, she was fairly upset with her lack of matches. She had never thought that she was ugly, per se, but her recent lack of male or female attention was definitely getting her down. She was beginning to wonder just what was wrong with her. Sure, she wasn’t the tall, model-type, but she still thought that she was at least somewhat attractive. Even Mulder had once said that he thought it was “remotely plausible” that someone might think that she was hot, whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean. 

Anyway, so she’s standing outside Mulder’s now closed door after passing leggy brunette number seven hundred and forty-three. She’s not even sure if she has to knock at this point, but she knows she should. It’s 7:00 am and she’s picking him up for work, because his car is in the shop. But he’s never quite ready when she gets there, so she always shows up early to rush him a little. 

She knocks. He answers. In his boxers, of course. She’s not in high school anymore, and she certainly has seen a nearly naked man before, so she’s not entirely sure why seeing him this way affects her so much. She pushes thoughts of what he would look like 100% naked to the back of her mind and asks him if he’s planning on getting ready for work any time soon. 

“Scully, neither of us has ever been late for work, I don’t know why you think today would be any exception. Also, it doesn’t really matter if we are late. Scully, we work in the basement. We could skip work for an entire week and I’m not sure that anyone would even notice that we were gone.”

“Just because we work mostly without supervision doesn’t mean that we should take advantage of the system, Mulder.”

With that, he turns away from her and walks toward his bedroom, which, even after all these years, she’s somehow still surprised at the lack of bed in his bedroom. Before he disappears completely into the room, he shouts back toward her, “I made coffee, by the way, your mug is in the cupboard, if you want some.”

She thanks him and trudges over to his kitchen and retrieves a plain white coffee mug from his cabinet. She is well aware that he owns minimal dishware and silverware, so she knows that he must have gone out and purchased the mug for her. They’ve only been partners for a short time, but she does spend a seemingly large amount of time on his couch, so it makes sense that she should be able to drink coffee while she’s there. It’s nothing special, but it pulls at her heart a little bit to know that he thought of her. 

She pours herself some coffee and simply puts a splash of milk in. She takes the mug back to his black leather couch, and since she knows that he might be a while, she relaxes into the cushy couch and puts her legs up on his coffee table. She considers bringing up the girl she just saw in the hallway but pushes that thought away on the basis that it’s really none of her business how many women Mulder chooses to be with. She’s certainly not a prude and really doesn’t care how Mulder decides to spend his nights, but she can’t quite figure out why it bothers her so much to see him with someone else. 

Twenty minutes later, Mulder is ready, and they leave his apartment. In the car, Mulder asks her what she did last night. 

“I just had some wine and read a new book, how about you, Mulder?”

“What, Scully, no hot date? You should really try to get yourself back in the dating game, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Well frankly, Mulder, I don’t exactly think that it’s any of your business how long or short of a while it’s been for me. You don’t know how I spend my nights and weekends. Besides, when’s the last time you actually romanced a woman, instead of just meeting her online and then knocking boots?” She snaps at him a little and instantly regrets it the moment that it leaves her mouth, but it’s too late to take it back now.

He notices that he’s clearly upset her and quickly tries to think of a way to reconcile the situation. However, the best he can come up is: “Whoa, Scully. I didn’t mean to cause any harm, I was simply implying that you deserve to have some fun.” 

“I have plenty of fun, Mulder, but thank you,” she lies to him and ignores his question. He’s right, it has been a while since she last dated anyone and, after the disaster with Nathan, she wasn’t sure if she would ever date again. She can feel her eyes beginning to well up with the realization of how lonely her life truly is and returns her gaze to the road, hoping that Mulder will drop the subject. He doesn’t.

“Scully, if I didn’t know any better, I would say that you’re jealous that I slept with someone that isn’t you,” he replies with a devilish smirk on his face. 

She shoots him a glare that would instantly kill any man who was not accustomed to this stare. 

“Jealousy is an ugly emotion, Mulder, an ugly emotion which I do not experience.”

The rest of the car ride to the Hoover building is almost dead silent, save for the low playing of the radio. They arrive in the parking garage at 8:20 am, which gives them plenty of time to get down to the basement by 8:30, and, when they finally park, he gives her an “I told you so” look.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> feel free to leave any and all criticisms in the comments!
> 
> i may or may not turn this into a multi-chapter fic, depending on whether or not people enjoy it!


End file.
